


Glitched Goods

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Pheonix: Slavery!AU: Red Alert/Inferno -Glitched goods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitched Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



The glitch had him in it’s grip as soon as he reached the top of the platform. He fell, writing on the platform, his plating rippling with charge. It hurt. It always hurt, and dimly some part of his processor he heard Swindle curse. 

“Put him down. Glitched goods won’t sell,” Swindle yelled, and Red Alert waited for the killing blow. It didn’t come. 

“Wait! Stop! I’ll buy him. Please,” a voice penetrated the pain, and then everything went dark.

oOoOoOo

The meshes covering him were cool, and soothed his hot plating. After the glitch there was always the chance of overheating. Sometimes it would even lead to another incident. This time though he felt cool, and safe. 

“Ah, good to see you are with us again,” someone said above him, and he recognized the voice from before. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like slag,” Red Alert croaked. “Hurt.” 

“I’m sure you do. Does this happen often?” 

“Often enough,” Red Alert said after resetting his vocalizer. 

“I thought as much. My carrier had the same problem. There are things that can be done to alleviate it. We’ll talk to a medic in the morning,” the mech said, and Red Alert took in the sight of him. He was big. Very big. “I’m Inferno, by the way. I hope we can be friends. I know it is an odd situation, but...I just...I couldn't let them do that to you.” 

“Thank you,” Red Alert whispered. “I didn’t want to---” 

“I know. It’s fine. You are safe now,” Inferno said. “I will take care of you.”


End file.
